


Love is bugging me

by Stasoft



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Requested, endgame klance, love bug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasoft/pseuds/Stasoft
Summary: Keith gets bit by a love bug and the first person he sees is Shiro. Lance, who's slowly realizing his own feelings, starts feeling jealous, and his research to look for the cure only gets desperate with each passing day, until he comes to terms that the person he likes loves someone else. Until, of course, Lance has had enough.





	1. Chapter 1

“Personally, I would rather be elsewhere right now,” Lance said as he looks down on one of the creepy looking plants.

Keith, Lance, and Shiro had gone out to see if there were any signs of life on the planet they were currently abandoned on. Allura and Coran were out seeking edible... Anything and Hunk and Pidge were trying to contact one of the Rebellions. No one knew what had happened, why there was no connection and where the hell they were.

Shiro had awoken a day ago and although he was supposed to be resting, he insisted on coming.

Keith was glad Shiro came. He doesn’t think he could handle Lance with how annoying he is. Besides, if they do find any aliens here, Lance would certainly do something stupid that would get them trapped or killed. So, to say glad Shiro came was an understatement. He was relieved.

Lance, on the other hand, was annoyed. He didn’t want to go with anyone, especially Keith. After Keith left, everything changed. Shiro changed, Voltron changed. But Keith is back...cooler and grizzled and Lance can’t seem to stop his heart from beating too fast when Keith even looks his way. So annoyed he was. He thought of Allura and what she might be doing. He wished he was there with Allura and Coran because they are always fun to hang out with.

“Stop! Do you hear that?” Keith said.

Lance stopped to listen.

Nothing.

“Keith, are you sure you’re okay? You can go back if you want because I can’t hear a thing.” Lance said.

“Lance... No that’s the...ugh… Lance that’s the point. We could hear trees rustling and some weird sound but now we can’t hear a thing.” Keith said, exasperated.

Lance shrugged.

“Maybe it’s because we are in deep in the forest.” He continued walking.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other. Shiro just shrugged and hurried to catch up with Lance.

Keith and Lance were both paving the way with their swords. Lance heard something from the side and told Keith about. Keith ignored it, so Lance went to look for himself. Shiro noticed, and called Keith. Keith remained on his path before he heard a scream.

From the direction of Lance.

Shiro and Keith ran to Lance and saw him in a deep ditch. He was covered in leaves and there was some fly-looking things flying around Lance. Keith slid in nicely to get him up since Shiro wouldn’t be able to come up without his other arm. Keith helped Lance up and they started climbing.

“My leg… HUUUURTS!!” Lance wailed as he tried to climb and cling on to Keith as much as possible.

He couldn’t resist touching him, and he didn’t know why.

“Shut up Lance.” Keith said, trying to run away from Lance.

He couldn’t handle the close approximity.

With his other hand, he was trying to flick all the black flies away as they came to him and Lance. Eventually they got to the top. But then Lance used Keith to push himself up, which caused Keith to fall back down.

“Lance!!” Keith said angrily.

“Whoops?” Lance said as he shrugged.

Keith felt a painful sting on his neck and rubbed it. However, he forgot about it as he started climbing back up again. This time the flies weren’t flying around him. Weird.

Shiro went to help Keith up so he extended his arm.

“Here let me help you.” He said.

Keith looked up.

“Th-thanks…” He said, blushing.

“Are you okay??” Shiro asked.

“Never been better. Actually Shiro, I think I’m in love.” Keith said, sighing.

Lance snorted.

“With who? Shiro?” Lance asked sarcastically.

“Yeah. I love you Shiro.” Keith said as he continued to hold his hand and inched closer to Shiro.

“Keith, if this is a jo-” But he was cut off by Keith abruptly putting his lips on to Shiro.

Lance choked.

“Does this seem like a joke to you?” He purred.

“We need to get to Coran, right now.” Shiro said.

Lance agreed, though he felt something heavy in his heart. Whatever had happened to Keith, they’d find out soon enough


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah! It’s the Hoptumus Liptumus that must have bitten you!” Coran said as his eyes filled up with excitement.

“Never seen one before, but I’ve heard stories… If a person is bitten by one of those things… hmm… something happens. They fall in love or they show their true feelings to the first person they see or something… Really! It was a long time since I heard any of them! There is a cure!” Coran said.

“Please. I need the cure.” Lance said.

"Why?” Coran looked at Lance.

“Uuhhh… Because Keith is our leader. If Shiro can’t pilot the Black Lion, who is? Keith looks like all he wants to do is fuck Shiro day and night!” Lance said, going exasperated.

“Maybe because I do.” Keith purred, sitting on a very uncomfortable Shiro.

“You’re right my boy… Let’s see… what was the cure…?” Coran thought.

Lance looked at Keith snuggling into Shiro as he looked at him with eyes full of love. He wished Keith would look at him like that.

Wait, what? No, I don’t.

Still, he couldn’t resist looking at them with longing.

“Coran?” He said, finally able to take his eyes of the two.

“Ah yes! All you need to do, is look for the Hoptumus Liptumus, squeeze it and then make Keith drink its blood!” Coran said.

“Ew! But, if it’ll work, then that’s fine by me.” Pidge said as she got up to leave.

“Wait! Not just any Hoptumus Liptumus, it has to be the one that bit Keith!” Coran said.

“What?! How will we know???” Lance asked.

“Well, when the Hoptumus Liptumus has bitten someone, it changes color. Any color, or the color that represents someone. Just know that if it’s still black, it hasn’t bitten anybody. Also, try not to get bit by those things. We wouldn’t want you three to fall for each would we?” Coran said as he wiggled his brows.

The three groaned as they slowly walked out.

“Great. This is great. I’m guessing we gonna have to wear our helmets.” Hunk said.

“Well, yeah. Anyway, let’s go!” Lance was ecstatic to get Keith back.

“Lance,” Pidge said.

“What?”

“It’s already evening! If we go out now, we won’t be able to see the black bus which means we won’t be able to see where they are.” Pidge said.

“Oh… Fine, then. Tomorrow morning!” Lance said.

“Afternoon.” Pidge and Hunk both said.

“Fine, fine,” Lance said.

Well, all he has to do is survive dinner, survive breakfast, training, lunch and then they are on their way to look for the bug. Easy, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyaa~ this is getting fun~

Wrong.

After an hour of being in their lions, Allura called them outside for “dinner”, which was just what they found on the planet since their rations were running low. They would have left if it weren’t for Keith and his love bug, so they have to spend extra time there.

“Allura, tell me this is good to eat.” Hunk said as he sat down and sniffed the food.

“Yes! Very fresh and full of nutrients! My father and I used to eat these a lot, and I never knew where they come from… Don’t worry, I’ve tried and tasted everything to make sure it’s alright for you to eat.” Allura said as she sat down with her own plate filled with vegetable like food.

“Thank you, Princess,” Shiro said as he sat down.

“I thought I was your princess!” Keith whined as he sat on Shiro’s lap.

Lance's eyebrow twitched.

“Keith, can you not sit on my lap? I’m trying to eat.” Shiro said kindly.

“No way! You’ve got one arm, I need to feed you.” Keith said as he took the fork out of Shiro’s arm.

“What about my other arm?” Shiro asked, pointing it out.

“That one needs to hold me steady whilst I feed you.” Keith giggled.

Lance, who was sitting next to them frowned.

“Keith just gets off Shiro, it’s obvious you’re annoying hi-” Lance said but was cut off.

Keith turned around to look at Lance. Keith’s eyes had turned yellow and he had two marks, instead of one. His fangs came out as well as his galra ears.

“The only thing that’s annoying right now is you. So shut your fucking mouth, Lance!” Keith said.

He immediately turned back to normal when he faced Shiro and started purring and feeding him. Shiro was scared. So was everybody else. Lance, however, was just heartbroken.

“I think I’ve had enough dinner,” Lance said on the verge of crying.

“Goodnight you guys.” He said as he walked off.

Everyone looked as he walked to the red lion to sleep. Everyone, even Keith.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lance sat in the back of his lion in his blanket. He hugged his knees and let his tears fall. He sniffled a bit. It’s just like when Keith came back. Lance was just trying to talk to him but he pushed him away! Is he really that annoying?

He heard a knock on his lion so he went to check it out. It was Shiro.

“Oh, hey Shiro!” Lance said, tears gone and fake smile on.

“...” Shiro noticed.

“What do you need, I was in the middle of sleeping you know that right? Well, at least trying to sleep.” Lance said as he fake yawned.

“I wanted to see if you’re okay. The way that Keith burst out at you, it wasn't right.” Shiro said softly.

“No worries! Keith is just under a spell, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Lance said.

But his mind couldn’t help but wander to when Keith came back.

“Yeah, I’m sure he didn’t mean it either. But it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. We all saw you leave Lance and I’m sorry Keith is such a d- an over-protective person…” Shiro trailed off.

“Wait! Where you about to say dick?!” Lance laughed.

“No! I didn’t mean… It was an accident… Stop laughing Lance!” Shiro said embarrassingly.

“Awww! It’s okay space dad! And yeah, Keith in this form is a dick! Haha! Well, goodnight Shiro.” Lance said as he patted Shiro’s head.

Shiro smiled.

“Goodnight Lance.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious~

Lance woke up early, he had had enough with the scary thoughts that turned into dreams. He got out of the lion so he could wash his face and brush his teeth outside. He walked to their ‘refreshment area’ only to see Keith there. Lance was scared to approach, but he did anyway.

 

“H-hey Keith. Morning.” Lance said as he inched closer and closer.

 

Keith got surprised turning his head too fast behind him and whipping his hair in the face. He grunts.

 

“Oh- Hey Lance,” Keith said.

 

There was awkward silence before Lance continued to do what he came for.

 

“So..uh... What are you doing up so early?” Keith asked.

 

Lance was startled. Was Keith actually trying to talk to him? Wasn't he under a love bug spell and- more importantly- wasn't Keith angry at him? Still, Lance answered.

 

“Well, I had a terrible night and I woke up early, so I decided to freshen up. What are you doing up this early? Weren’t you supposed to be with Shiro?” Lance asked.

 

“What? Why would I be with Shiro?” Keith asked, confused.

 

Lance was confused. Did he not remember? Wait, had the spell worn off?

 

“Nevermind!” Lance said excitedly.

 

Wait, why is he excited? Could it be possible that maybe he…?

 

Nah.

 

In any case, it was good to have Keith back.

 

Keith looked at Lance weirdly, Lance noticed.

 

They looked at each other then began laughing. Keith hadn’t experienced such joy from looking at someone before. He walked to Lance and put his arm on his shoulder.

 

“Lance… did something happen…? Yesterday? It’s all blurry. If I said something wrong, please forgive me…” Keith said, looking guilty for something he didn’t remember.

 

“No! No, Keith, you did nothing wrong, okay? Now stop frowning and smile again, okay?” Lance reassured.

 

Keith looked at Lance and held eye contact. And slowly they leaned until they were centimeters apart. 

 

Shiro cleared his throat. Keith looked back at Shiro and immediately ran to him.

 

“Shiro daddy!” Keith squealed.

 

Lance was heartbroken. Wasn't something about to happen? Why did he go away? Why did he do this? He clenched his fists, taking his things and walking away from Shiro and Keith because he couldn’t stand being in the same area they were. 

 

He was going to save Keith from this stupid bug bite. And then, he’s going to make Keith his.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Breakfast was like dinner. Untrustworthy food, awkward silence, and Keith showing too much PDA for Shiro than is possible. He’s not even shy. When Shiro asked for help, no one tried to help, not after what had happened last night. 

 

Lance, however, was mad. Or maybe sad. He didn’t know this feeling he had, it was foreign and unfamiliar. He wanted Keith all to himself, but at the same time, he knew that was wrong. That’s when it happened. When he realized. Was he jealous?

 

No, all his life, his momma had taught him to never be jealous, to always share and be happy with what he got. No wonder the feeling was foreign, he hadn’t been jealous before, at least not in a long time.

 

Now, he doesn’t want to come to terms with it, he’s just going to ignore the feeling and focus on the task at hand, and that’s to save Keith- well more of saving Shiro- from the bug. They have to go after lunch to look for the one bug that bit Keith on the entire planet. Great.

 

Breakfast finished and training had started. Since they didn’t have the training equipment like in the castle, they had to either fight trees pretending they are dummies or fight each other. Allura always thought it was better to fight each other, but today Keith was extra aggressive with everyone. Well, everyone  _ except _ Shiro. In fact, he wouldn’t fight Shiro at all. He’d turn part galra and beat everyone (especially Lance) just to get to the other side were Shiro was. 

 

Since no one was training and just getting beaten without a chance, Shiro and Keith were told to quit only 15 minutes in their 1 and a half hour training. Shiro had no choice, so he took Keith by the hand and led him away from everyone.

 

Lance, however, also became very aggressive, he concentrated that his already sword turned bigger and more advanced. When the princess noticed, she immediately dismissed Lance.

 

“That sword has too much power and if you were to use it the wrong way, you may become corrupted. Not that you can’t handle it, it’s just that the way you were using the sword… Are you angry Lance?” Allura said.

 

“I’m not  _ angry. _ ” Lance said, putting emphasis on the word ‘angry’.

 

His bayard turned back to normal as he briskly walked away. He went to get some water (at least something close to it) and he accidentally ran into Shiro and Keith. They hadn’t seen him so he hid. He listened in on their conversation.

 

“Pleeeeeaaassse Shiro! I swear I won’t touch you inappropriately or anything if you give me just this once please!” Keith whined.

 

Shiro remained quiet.

 

“You won’t touch me inappropriately or call me any offensive names like ‘daddy?’”Shiro asked.

 

“No! From now until evening, I won’t do such.” Keith said, sounding excited.

 

“... Alright.” Shiro said.

 

Keith's fist pumped the air before Shiro grabbed him and pinned him against the nearest tree. Lance was looking at this as Shiro slowly leaned into Keith and pressed his lips onto Keith’s.

 

Lance closed his mouth, tears threatening to fall. He wanted to scream at them to stop as the kiss got heated, as Keith put his hands in Shiro’s hair and pulled it, pulling him close at the same time. Lance wanted to break it up, but he couldn’t, all he could do was watch as the person he liked got kissed by someone he once admired.

 

Lance looked away as the tears started streaming down. He walked away, mouth still closed my hand and tears streaming down his face. He got to his lion and got inside. He collapsed and let out the choked feeling he was feeling inside. 

 

He wiped away his tears as he heard Red purr softly to comfort him.

 

“You’re right Red. Now’s not the time to cry about it.” He said as he took out his bayard and this time instead of it turning into a gun then a sword, it went straight to a sword.

 

“Now’s the time to save Keith. And  _ then _ I’ll make him mine. I swear.” Lance said as he went out to look for Pidge and Hunk.

  
He didn’t care about lunch, he was dragging their asses straight into the jungle and looking for that  _ stupid stupid  _ bug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating lol, I've been busy (thanks school, appreciate you giving us a long ass project that is still on-going AFTER exams)

“There’s nothing out here Lance!” Pidge whined.

 

Lance ignored her, keep on walking. The kiss wasn't leaving his mind and he was hell-bent on making sure it did. He wasn't going to leave the jungle without finding the location of the bugs. Then he would burn them all with Red. 

 

He wanted them all dead, even if only one was to blame.

 

“Lance!” Pidge screamed.

 

Lance had enough, he was about to snap at her when he looked behind him, she wasn't there anymore.  She had fallen in the same ditch Lance had. 

 

“Pidge! I love you so much! You just solved our problems by finding this ditch!” Lance said as he slid down.

 

Now that they all had gone down, they started noticing something.

 

“Yeek! It looks like it reeks here! And also a lot of… what is this? Feels like blood but it’s purple…” Pidge said as she examined whatever it was.

 

“Maybe it is blood,” Lance said.

 

He looked ahead and his eyes went wide.

 

“Of what?” Hunk asked.

 

“That!” Lance said with fear in his voice.

 

They both looked to where Lance was looking and they both screamed. Lance, being alarmed screamed with them as well. Hunk’s bayard turned into his gun and he shot at it as he screamed with his eyes closed.

 

That’s when Pidge noticed.

 

“Guys, guys! Look! It’s not moving, it’s dead!” Pidge said.

 

Lance slowly stopped screaming to see what Pidge was talking about and she was right. It wasn't moving at all. Hunk was still screaming and firing his gun though, so Lance had to calm him down, which is scary because if he faced you whilst his firing his gun, then you’d most definitely be meeting Jesus in Heaven.

 

After calming Hunk down, they slowly walked towards the beast thing that was bleeding more than it was before thanks to Hunk.

 

“It looks like it just recently died,” Pidge said, as she looked at the foot that was bigger than her body.

 

Lance climbed the thing to observe it. He discovered it looked more like a bear mixed with a bee because of its wings and it also had a stinger that was long like a scorpion’s but the tip was shaped like a bee’s. 

 

“But what could have killed something this big??” Hunk asked as he and Pidge climbed the bear-like monster.

 

“That,” Lance said, as a giant bird-like monster with glistening teeth rested in a cave-like place.

 

It was dark in the cave, so they could only see the outline of the monster. They all looked at it, before Hunk turned around with a smile on his face, ready to leave.

 

“Well, if we haven’t done enough exploring! Alright! Let’s go back to where we set camp and tell Allu-” Hunk said but he was cut off.

 

“Wait, Hunk! Look! It’s one of those bugs! And, it’s not black! I think it’s the one that bit Keith, we gotta get it!” Lance said.

 

“Uh, Lance, do you see where the bug is? Right where the other bugs are, right in front of the giant bird!” Pidge said.

 

“I know, I know. But look how big the bird is and look at us. I mean, we screamed and Hunk shot his lasers at the bear thingy and it didn’t even wake up! It’d take more for it to, and two humans and a midget will barely do anything!” Lance said.

 

Pidge considered the information.

 

“... You’ve suddenly become smarter… Is there a reason why you want to save Keith so bad that you’ve become smarter?” Pidge asked.

 

“Wanna be stuck with giant bear-eating birds, love bugs and untrustworthy food? Cause I sure as heaven don’t.” Lance replied immediately, even if it was half true.

 

“True. C’mon, as long as we don’t make too loud sounds, we will be safe.” Pidge and Hunk looked at Lance as she said this.

 

“What? I don’t wanna be eaten, I wouldn’t dare breath louder than this bear we’re standing on.”

 

“Lance, the bear is dead.” Hunk said.

 

“Exactly.” 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and slowly climbed down the bear to get to the bugs. As soon as her feet landed, the bugs came flying at her. She resisted the urge to scream, but she was safe thanks to her paladin armor. 

 

“You guys, the ones that haven’t bitten anyone are probably all on me, you guys find the colored one and bring it back,” Pidge whispered.

 

“Uuhh… I think you mean colored  _ ones. _ ” Hunk whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“What Hunk is trying to say is that there’s more than one. In fact, there’s  _ a lot. _ ” Lance whispered

 

“Do you know what that means?” Pidge whispered.

 

“That these things also feed off of animals?” Hunk said.

 

“Yeah,” Pidge whispered.

 

“No, they don’t. At least not a certain type. If they did, then we wouldn’t have seen all those weird animals and everything.” Lance whispered.

 

“What are you suggesting Lance?” Pidge asked.

 

“That may be, there  _ is  _ an entire civilization that lives here, on this planet, today. And maybe, they’re watching us right now.” Lance said.

 

Suddenly Pidge fell down, followed by Hunk. Then Lance felt a sharp sting on his butt cheek, and he was getting all drowsy.

 

“I think, the cizilivation found ussss.” Lance said as he fell down and fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks for 500+ hits that makes me so happy TT, also, I'm going to vent a little at the end of this chapter. SPOILERS OF S8 FOR THE VENT TT

Lance awoke in a hot and damp place. It wasn't quiet either. Well, it was where he was in. But outside of the place was the noise of inaudible chatter, music, and laughter. He thought he was back home, in his bed. He was in a very similar place, in fact, just the way he left his bed made on the last day when he left for the Garrison.

 

_ Mama and Papa are probably hosting a party again. I just got here, can’t I take one long nap? _

 

Lance went to his bathroom and turned on the light. Then, he found out that the AC wasn't turned on, hence the hotness and dampness he felt earlier. He still felt hot and sweaty, but he gulped and washed his face with cold water. Next to him was a masquerade mask. A blue one with white spots and a V-shaped logo right smack on top in the middle. The V reminded him of something, something unnatural yet real. Something that shouldn’t have been forgotten. 

 

Still, he took the mask and put it on. He went and changed into his best clothes because he somehow knew what the party was about. He somehow knew that a masquerade was going to happen.

 

He started to wonder if the party would have still commenced had he not come home.

 

Wait.

 

When did he come home again?

 

He couldn’t remember, but he brushed it off as maybe he was too tired to even remember his own name.

 

He went downstairs to meet everyone. When people saw him, they cheered. They all came to hug him, to talk to him. His cousins wouldn’t let go of his hand, his mother wouldn’t stop crying even with the mask on. There was one person though, he seemed to lurk in the distance. He watched as everything took place, with the kindest smile on his face, his eyes twinkling as he stared and stared and stared. 

 

He stared at Lance.

 

Lance could immediately tell who he was and why he was there.

 

_ Mama, papa, this is my boyfriend, Keith! _

 

They had been rejoiced to find out that someone was giving their child Lance some comfort when he was at the… Garrison. They were happy and accepted him in an instant.

 

Lance slowly walked over to him, grabbing him by the hips. 

 

_ You come here often? _

 

Lance slow danced with Keith to the music they didn’t even know. Lance probably did, but he’s been away from Earth for so long, he forgot the lyrics.

 

Wait, what? Away from Earth? Doing what? He was at the Garrison the entire time, right? 

 

Something was wrong and Lance knew it.

 

_ Hmm… Do you want me to? _

 

Keith had replied, his usually cold voice warm with amusement.

 

_ If you promise me to meet me here every time _

 

Lance said smoothly. Keith chuckled.

 

Something was  _ very  _ wrong.

 

_ Alright, Sharpshooter, I will, if you kiss me every time I come here. _

 

And then Lance knew.

 

There’s no  _ way  _ he was at home because the lions died on the way and they still had to contact Earth and Keith- God,  _ Keith,  _ he was in love with Shiro because of the love bug and they found it but-

 

But…

 

Something  _ else  _ found them.

 

Lance knew he had to run. He didn’t know where he didn’t know how he knew he had to.

 

He turned away and began to walk.

 

_ Lance? Lance, are you okay? _

 

Lance just continued walking, ignoring Keith’s and everyone’s concern. 

 

_ This isn’t right, I need to escape, I need to go. _

 

Keith caught Lance’s hand. Lance jerked his hand. He looked back at him. Was Keith’s hair always that long? Were his eyes so blue?

 

No, Keith was half galra.

 

His eye-color was purple.

 

And he had a mark on his chin.

 

_ Who are you?! _

 

Lance went for his face, grabbed his mask pulled it. Immediately, his face started melting, it turned in to a darkness that kept repeating itself over and over again until it was distorted.

  
  


_ Are you okay Lance? _

_ A-Are you-ou okay Lance? _

_ A-A-A-Are you-ou-ou o-o-ok-ay La-Lance? _ __   
  


His voice got to Lance. It messed with him, his mind was no longer in control. Everything turned dark and Lance kneeled. His eyes wide open but not seeing. Tears started to fall, but he didn’t know why. Then Keith’s voice stopped. Everything stopped and Lance could hear his own ragged breaths.

 

He could  _ feel  _ it. He could feel as his mind was slowly being taken over, slowly losing power, slowly losing control. He could feel as his mind gave way to a darkness that doesn’t belong there, a darkness so wrenchingly painful, it would have made anyone scream.

 

And he screamed.

 

Tears began to fall, his hands shot up to his head as he screamed a phrase over and over again.

 

_ Get out! Get out! Get out! _

 

All stopped and in a moment, he was in a room. He was lying on a bed and there were things standing beside him, watching and listening. Then they spoke,

 

“Are you the Blue Paladin?”

 

It was a language Lance didn’t know, but he understood perfectly.

 

“Well, no, I used to be. But now Allura is.” Lance said.

 

“Why do you still wear blue armor then?” They asked again in their language that Lance somehow understood perfectly.

 

It was then Lance realized that they had asked a question.

 

“Oh!... Uuuhhh… I don’t know I guess. Maybe because these were just our favorite colors or something and we just got attached to them. Why?”

 

The things looked at each other and nodded. Then they walked out of the room.

 

“Hey! Wait! Where are you going? Where am I? Why am I here?” Lance shouted.

 

“Do you not wish to see the other paladins and save your leader?” One of them asked.

 

“Well yeah, but-”   
  


“Then you shall stay put.”

 

With that, they left.

 

Lance huffed down and looked around the room. Much to his dismay, he discovered it was his room in the Castle of Lions. Which made Lance said. He missed the castle and everything along with it. Her missed when Allura was a Princess, not a Princess/Paladin. One day, she’s going to die. He missed when Keith wasn't in love because of a bug when Lotor was actually a good guy and they united with the Galra and made a new friend and messed around in the Galra Empire. He missed the old days. 

 

But Lance has realized something now.

 

Those days are gone, and new ones will never be like them. There will be a war ahead, there will be major deaths, hearts will be are broken, planets destroyed and who knows what the future has in store? Lance walked to his closet and saw his fluffy lion shoes. He closed his eyes.

 

_ I need to escape.  _

 

He opened them again and looked towards the door. He opened it, finding that it was just one long corridor with many doors on them.

 

_ First I need to find the others. _

 

Then he saw it. A bug. It must have somehow come in when they weren’t looking. The bug smelled Lance and turned around. It immediately started flying towards him. Lance closed the door and ran inside. Soon his door was swamped with a lot of them. 

 

_ No, these bugs were implanted just in case I tried to escape. _

 

So Lance sat and stared at his door, wanting the bugs to go away. If he gets bit, that means its game over. He would fall in love with the first person/alien he saw and then he won’t be able to save Keith. And goddamnit he wanted to save Keith. He wanted to hug him and always shower him in affection. He wanted to be there for him more than he is now because of Lance he…

 

Lance…  _ liked  _ Keith.

 

_ God,  _ it felt good to say it. To admit it. 

 

Even though he cried at the realization that Keith will/ might  _ never  _ like him back that way, he was happy that he admitted it. So Lance stayed put, remaining on the side of the bed, wearing the blue lion shoes and hugging his knees tight. With the thought of Keith in his arms, he drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 

 

Or maybe he did dream because Lance woke up to find himself in a very weird situation, and the moment he realized what was happening, his thoughts had vanished and fear had risen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS:  
> Okay, guys, I am NOT happy with season 8. AT ALL. Seriously, yeah Klance wasn't canon but it should have been. There was so much build-up, so many moments, so much fluff and ugh... And seriously? Voltron didn't just leave us Klancers, so did the Allurance shippers! Why would they do that??? I'm just seething mad, there was no Lance arc, just a boy who's in love and who's used as a rebound whom, in the end, Allura chose to listen to Lotor more in her hallucinating thingy than her boyfriend. I mean, guys, and the end??? Like, are they telling us that Lance never got over Allura because "Preaching about her to everyone" sounds about right. He needs to move on. Also, we never got the Keith/Lance fight we wanted, and Lance never got to use his sword bayard and I'm so sorry for you guys because you and everyone in VLD deserve happiness and I'm going to make Chapter 9 so angsty and Chapter 10 so fucking fluffy you'll poop it and I'm going to do that in just three days. Yeah, this is ending in three days and I want to make you guys happy so prepare for the angst, the fight, and the fluff. I'll even make a bonus of how they got to earth if I have time... But I want happiness and Voltron isn't giving it to me. To any of us. So, I will.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah yah yah I know I said 3 days but I was waiting for school holidays to begin so I can write the chapters out peacefully and they HAVE. Already working on the other chapters which will be randomly up in the next 2 days and then this is done. YAY!

It was Keith. 

 

Keith and Shiro.

 

On the bed. Doing you know what. Where the bed came from, Lance has no idea. However, the sight was sickening, heart clenching, soul-draining. The  _ sounds  _ were unbearable. Suddenly, it went away. All of it. He was in the castle again, clutching the sheets, drowning in sweat. He looked around before he went to the door. No more bugs. He opened the door and was just about to take a step outside before he stopped. 

 

He was looking down when he realized it. Why the hell would Lance go to bed with his lion slippers on? Then it hit him. It was  _ another  _ dream. He sighed. Whatever was going to happen, is going to happen. He wandered around, before finding Pidge’s room. She was asleep, wearing a green shirt with a Voltron symbol. She had her earphones on too, but she looked very,  _ very,  _ uncomfortable.

 

Lance, being the one who only wants to see their teammates happy, went inside. He walked all the way to Pidge and hugged her.

 

“Shhh, it’s just a dream. You’re okay, alright? It’s just a dream, nothing to be afraid of.” 

 

As he said that, Pidge awoke from her slumber.

 

“Lance?” She asked, on the verge of crying.

 

“Yeah?” Lance said softly.

 

“N, no, it can’t be true. You- you  _ died  _ Lance. I  _ killed  _ you, Lance, with my two hands. I don’t know what’s happening, it was like the fight with Shiro and Keith, only  _ I  _ was in Shiro’s position and you were in Keith’s. You even had a sword for crying out loud. You- you died, you died, I  _ killed  _ you and-”

 

“Shhh. Pidge, it’s alright, I’m here.” Lance said.

 

“...Lance?” She hesitated.

 

“Yeah, Pidge?”

 

“Call me Katie please.” She said.

 

“Alright, Katie. Also, does that mean you love me as a bigger brother?”

 

“The brother I never wanted but I still got. Yeah, I don’t know what I’d do if you actually  _ died.  _ Haha, the thought is just  _ insane. _ ” Pidge said, chuckling to herself.

 

Lance went quiet.

 

_ Boy, I sure hope Allura doesn’t say anything about me dying...haha. _

 

“Katie, it’s a dream! Come on and let’s have fun.”

 

“A dream? Lance, are you joking? I’m pretty sure this is real.” Pidge said.

 

“Hmm… well, if you say so. But I believe it’s a dream. Also, we need to look for Hunk.”

 

“Alright, let’s go, Lance,” Pidge said.

 

“Yeah! Hunk, Katie and I are coming for ya!”

 

“... Lance, call me Pidge now. It was a one-time thing.” Pidge said.

 

“Nawwww! But I liked calling you Katie.” Lance pouted, his body dropping and his demeanor falling.

 

“I know,” Pidge said sarcastically.

 

Lance pouted even more. They started walking again, looking for a room that belonged to Hunk. They finally found it, seemingly in the same position it was in the castle. Pidge by then believed this was a dream since the castle was long gone. They found Hunk, seated at the other side of his bed, looking like he was contemplating his life decisions.

 

Hunk did that a lot these days. What was the point? He didn’t get to see his family, he wasn't  _ anywhere near  _ safe, and he wasn't exactly war material. Still, the fact that he had a chance to save the world always made him push himself and the others forward, to their destiny that hopefully has lots of Earth food after. 

 

But now Hunk looked dead. Like he had decided to not move from his spot like he has decided to just… give up.

 

“Hunk, what’s wrong with you? You used to be so motivational! What happened to Team Punk?”

 

“Team Punk doesn’t exist when all that’s around you is war!” Hunk suddenly shouted at Pidge.

 

She looked like she was going to cry.

 

“But Team Punk started  _ because  _ of war! It brings us closer together, that way we look out for each other, share secrets and always have fun! That’s what Team Punk is about! Caring, sharing, giving and loving! I said, alright? I know I hated saying that but I said it now. Because I care about you! So please, move your ass and come with us!!” Pidge said, tears falling.

 

The room went quiet aside from Pidge’s sobbing.

 

“You going to leave her to cry? Is that what you are now? A monster who can’t even stop the tears of someone who he cares about and who cares about? Is that what you’ve become Hunk? Grow up man, grow up and give her a goddamn hug because she  _ deserves  _ it, and you need it.” Lance says.

 

Hunk stays quiet, before slowly standing up and hugging Pidge, enveloping her so that she couldn’t be seen from behind. A bear hug. Pidge stopped crying and was just sniffing but Hunk was now full on crying. 

 

“I’m so sorry Pidge! I don’t know what came over me I just… I’m so sorry!” 

 

“It’s okay Hunk. It’s good to have you back.” Pidge said, playfully hitting his arm.

 

“It’s good to be back.” Hunk said, laughing.

 

Lance and Pidge joined in.

 

Pidge and Hunk immersed themselves in a conversation about how to get out of this connected dream whilst Lance looked behind himself. He slowly walked to the closed door, hearing whispers behind it. He reached there, pressed the button and the door opened. There was nothing, no one.

 

Then, as Lance swiftly turned around, he heard a purr. One that could only come from a certain lion.

 

“Red!” 

 

Lance ran out, listening to the purr as it got louder and louder. Turn left, right, continue on. He ended up in the hangars and saw his lion. He looked behind him, as he heard cries and shouts from Pidge and Hunk screaming at him to stop. 

 

“I’m in the hangars, you guys!” Lance shouted.

 

It went quiet, then after a minute, the two popped in. Pidge was worried and Hunk was tired.

 

“Lance why would you…” Pidge gasps.

 

“It’s the Red Lion.” Hunk said.

 

“Yeah! I don’t know how she’s here, but let’s get in!” 

 

Lance went and sat in the pilot's seat. She roared to life.

 

He didn’t care about the castle anymore, burning it with Red’s fire.

 

Two things happened.

 

The castle tore, yes  _ tore  _ into two, like paper being cut by scissors. And then they were outside, and Lance was piloting Red. They realized that they weren’t dreaming, that they were just trapped. That they were wide awake.

 

They laughed. Then they flew back to camp.

 

Lance got out, devastated that he had to look at Keith whilst Keith looked at Shiro all the time. They told Coran the news and Coran offered to help the next day. They would keep searching.

 

Lance was tossing and turning in Red again. He couldn’t sleep. He had a sinking feeling something was going to happen. It was an unreadable feeling. So, he went out again, expecting to maybe bump into someone. He didn’t.

 

He looked up at the stars, wishing he could be home. Even though Lance doesn’t say it, he knows Earth’s constellations like the back of his hand. The stars that were up there were different, wrong even. They didn’t fit. They even twinkled and sparkled differently. Still, he found it fascinating how something similar can be so… different.

 

“Fancy the stars?” Someone said.

 

Of course, it was Keith. 

 

Lance just nodded. He didn’t want to talk to Keith, afraid if he says the wrong thing. Yet the urge to talk to him was strong.

 

“I’ve always loved the stars. Knew the constellations like the back of my hand. Orion…”

 

“Scorpius…”

 

“Ara.”

 

“Carina.”

 

Sagittarius,” they both said simultaneously.

 

They started to laugh. Keith sat next to Lance and for once, he looked at him. Keith was just wearing his tank top and pants, no shoes. His hair was tied up and he had a small smile.

 

“I’ll never forget Earth and it’s universe but, sometimes I feel like I don’t belong there…” Keith said.

 

Wait, was Keith opening up? No, no, questions later, help Keith now.

 

“Why?” Lance asked.

 

“Look at me, Lance. I’m half-galra. My place isn’t there, it’s in the universe since my planet was blown to bits by Zarkon.” Keith said with a sad sigh following after.

 

“Well… If you belong to the universe, not exactly one certain spot, then that means you don’t belong anywhere-”

 

“Thanks,” Keith muttered, cutting Lance off.

 

“Let me finish! Jeez, I swear you have a condition of cutting people off before they finish talking.” Lance said, grumbling.

 

Keith just crossed his arms.

 

“As I was saying before I was  _ rudely  _ interrupted, if you belong to the universe, then that means you don’t belong anywhere but you also belong  _ everywhere.  _ You don’t have a place to go back to so every place is a place to go back to. And besides, home is where you make it. Not where your race, or even your family, but where you feel safe even without walla protecting you. Where you can find peace without conflict, a place you look forward to… A place you know will accept you for who you are and what you’ve become. That’s home.”

 

Keith was silent.

 

“Sounds a lot like Voltron to me.” Keith finally said.

 

“Then I guess Voltron is your home.” Lance smiled to himself.

 

“... I guess it is.” 

 

Keith looked up at the sky again. He smiled, before chuckling. He looked over to Lance, who was hugging his arms. He had just a blue top on and he was obviously cold. Keith hugged Lance sideways, Lance didn’t complain.

 

“Didn’t think you had it in you to do something like this.” Lance murmured.

 

“Well, I don’t want you to forget this bonding moment. Also, I’m galra and I’m always above normal human temperatures so I don’t feel in the slightest bit cold.”

 

“Because you’re  _ hot _ ?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Well, yeah. That’s what I mean since I’m always above human tempe-”

 

“Nevermind. Obviously, you’re too dense to get the joke.”

 

Keith remained silent for a solid minute before realizing the joke.

 

“Oh! You meant  _ that  _ kind of ho- Okay, I was just so confused and… I… Nevermind. Also, thanks.” He says, his face red.

 

Lance chuckled as he leaned even more into Keith. He could smell Keith, wondered where the smell of pine trees and freshly cut grass came from, but loving it nonetheless. He smelled like Earth. Like home. 

 

Lance drooped his head and was out like a light. Keith noticed, chuckled and looked at the stars whilst combing Lance’s hair. It was growing longer at the back.

 

_ Now, who’s got a mullet? _

 

Keith felt his neck burn and he started to shake. Then it was all over. He rubbed where he was bit, unknowingly what’s been happening, then carried Lance to his lion. Red opened up easily, almost seeming as if she missed Keith. Keith put him down nicely, taking a blanket and wrapping him before going out into Black. He wondered where Shiro was, but he was too tired to even think about it. He slept on the Pilot’s chair, just in case Shiro came back from wherever he’s from. After all, Shiro needs his rest after dying and being resurrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they escaped from the aliens, and are safe from them too. Or are they? DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I had to. Two more chapters and we're done I think... Who knows, maybe I may add an extra chapter.

Lance woke up in his lion, refreshed and happy. He figured Keith must have carried him, at which he blushed at and shook the thought of Keith carrying him out of his mind. He didn’t know what was up with Keith, but he had a sinking feeling things were to go back to the way they were when Keith was under the influence of the bug. Lance got out, a smile on his face but heart heavy. He went to their refreshment place and saw Keith and Shiro there too.

 

Shiro looked done with life as he  _ brushed  _ Keith’s teeth. Since he only had  _ one  _ hand, he couldn’t brush his, so Keith was brushing  _ Shiro’s  _ teeth. The whole scene looked so funny, Lance couldn’t help but laugh. Pidge came up from behind him, wanting to know what’s so funny before joining Lance when she was the scenario. Shiro looked like he was 5 seconds away from killing himself and Keith looked confused as to why Lance and Pidge were  _ wheezing.  _

 

Still, they continued to do it until Keith was  _ fully  _ convinced that both their teeth were clean, after smelling and inspecting Shiro’s mouth. No one tried to help the poor man, as the entire gang just watched and laughed from a distance. After the scenario, it was time for training and Keith and Shiro once again went missing. This time Lance didn’t want to know what they were doing. He instead focused on dodging the countless lasers that were being thrown his way by Hunk. Which he succeeded in. He was getting faster by the day.

 

In fact, he was becoming more and more like Keith. Not personality wise, but battle wise. Only he had half a brain to think about whether they should kill someone or not, unlike Keith who would, in Lance’s words, “He’s probably going to shoot first and ask questions later! And they’re not going to be able to answer his questions because they’ll be dead!!”.

 

Lance knew very well that this is exactly what Keith would do.

 

Keith knew very well this is what he would do.

 

_ Everyone knew very well this is what Keith would do. _

 

At least they  _ think  _ they do. Keith suddenly disappeared, then  _ reappeared  _ and the Keith that left them and the Keith that came back are two different people. But no one has had enough time to tell just how different they are. Which is probably why everyone is sad. If they don’t save Keith, they’ll never get to know the  _ real  _ Keith, who’s not affected by the love bug. And of course Shiro too. He just died and came back to life, now he has to deal with a lovesick emo. Great.

 

After training, they went to seek for the bug. Nothing. They went the next day again, the day after, and the day after. Everyone was growing tired. They had become used to a lovesick emo because they found out that he can, actually, pilot the black lion. As long as Shiro was in there. Attacking, dodging and all that stuff is  _ still  _ a mystery. 

 

Everyone was giving up. Even Lance. The only thing that made him get better were the little moments at night or early in the morning with Keith that got him by. He  _ lived  _ for those times when they opened up and just be each other  _ with  _ each other. 

 

Keith was confused. At night when he was with Lance, he felt like he couldn’t remember what exactly happened during the day. He also felt somewhat… weird. Or happy. Butterflies blooming every time he sees him and stars in his eyes. Even in the afternoon, he can’t help but look at Lance at least  _ once.  _ Keith knew something was wrong, so he asked a question, catching Lance off guard.

 

“Hey, do I do weird stuff during the day? Is something wrong with me??”

 

Lance went quiet.

 

Lance didn’t want Keith to know, yet it still came to this. He felt like he failed Keith. So, he told him. Every single thing Lance knows from his eyes, even the kisses. The search for the bug and the failures. In the end, Keith was silent. He suddenly stood up.

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

“Where? It’s early in the morning and the stars are still out.”

 

“We’re going to look for that bug. Lance, you don’t understand, Lance I  _ kissed  _ someone I love  _ as a brother.  _ I need that out of me. Maybe if I don’t see Shiro, then the spell won’t work? So we need to move.” Keith said, already walking.

 

“But Keith-”

 

“Now.” 

 

Keith didn’t mean to use his authoritative voice, but if it was what got Lance moving, then he would do so without hesitation.

 

It got Lance moving alright.

 

They went back to the same spot Lance had fallen in, armors on and bayards out. Keith wasn't risking Lance getting bitten and Lance wasn't risking the two of them getting eaten by a giant bird. They went up the half-eaten bear, all the way to the top, then down the bear. They looked around. No giant bird.

 

“It must have gone hunting. Whilst it’s out, let’s get that bug.”

 

Keith was just about to move when he heard rustling and stopped. He stopped Lance as well. Suddenly the aliens that kidnapped Lance came out from the bushes, all with their hands up.

 

“The red and blue paladins, two who are fated to save us.” They said in their language that Keith and Lance somehow understood.

 

“Uuummm, save you from what exactly?” Keith asked.

 

“That.” They said as they pointed to a tree.

 

Keith and Lance slowly turned and saw two red eyes with black and yellow pupils staring right at them. It was dark enough to not be able to see the giant bird carefully, yet light enough to see the silhouette. 

 

“Think it’s our cue to run?” Lance asked.

 

“Ye- No! There it is!” Keith said.

 

“What?” Lance asked.

 

“The bug! It’s red, like my soul. I think that’s mine.” Keith said as he started running to it.

 

The bird spread its wings, so Lance ran behind him as well. 

 

“For your information, your soul is about as colorful as the dark knight!” Lance shouted.

 

“Hey! Batman is cool!” Keith shouted, dodging the bird’s talons as it swept down.

 

“Yeah! Well, Batman wears all black- the color of your soul!” Lance shouted as he aimed at the bird and shot it.

 

Keith caught the red bug flying around and screamed at Lance to start running the direction they came from. They started running, as the bird was right behind them. Keith looked behind, scared for his life. Its talons were open, ready to take its next meal. The bug was wiggling in his grasp, and soon Keith let it go by mistake, but now was not the time.

 

Lance looked behind as the creature opened its mouth, releasing a sharp sound as it came closer and closer. Lance stopped, raised his gun, aimed and shot. 

 

Keith looked behind to see why Lance stopped. He saw Lance aim and the laser went right into the bird’s mouth, stopping it dead, right in front of Lance. Lance looked back at Keith. Keith ran up to Lance, then inspected the bird. 

 

The aliens came out from the bushes, praising the paladins for saving them from the bird. Lance was just glad they got the bug and they didn’t die- which was a bonus. Until, of course, Keith let him know the devastating news.

 

“Lance, the bug. I accidentally let go of it.” Keith said, looking at the bird’s head with sorrow.

 

“Alright. We’ll just find it since there isn’t a threat any-”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I found it.” Keith said.

 

“Wait, what??? Where is it? We can finally set you free!”

 

“It’s… Lance, it’s under the bird’s head.”

 

“What…?”

 

“The bug is dead Lance. And the blood has all been soaked up by the bird’s feathers. We failed.”

 

And then there was silence.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

There was silence on the way to camp. There was silence when the others were prodding them, wanting to know what happened, where they had been. There was silence when Keith fell back into his trance, seeing Shiro worried about him. There was silence.

 

There was silence in Lance.

 

He didn’t join in for training, nor for breakfast or lunch. He was silent. His thoughts were gone, his actions were barely audible and his voice was never heard.

  
Because for once in his life, Lance didn’t know what to do, what to say, how to act. For once in his life,  _ Lance didn’t know his next step, his next move.  _ So his brain was silent, waiting for it to start functioning properly. And for what they call “days” there, for five days, it was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not as angsty as I would have liked it to be, but i'm stuck with writer's block on my other story, and I didn't feel motivated to write anything, but I had to finish this because Jesus I want these guys to be happy. So, next chapter will be up in a few hours, and hopefully, I can start again on my other story His Name, of which you guys should check out if you want! Alright, see ya!

Lance went outside during the night for the first time in five days. He sat at the exact same spot Keith and him used to sit in. He looked up and saw the exact same stars Keith and him used to stare at together. He was, in all honesty, giving up. There was no longer a cure, no way of saving Keith, even after five days of Coran thinking if there was another way. It’d all gone to waste.

 

Lance only wanted to give all his love and affection to Keith. He only wanted to make Keith happy because God-only-knows how happy Lance is when Keith is happy. 

 

Keith came to Lance’s lion every night, wanting to talk to him, to see him. Lance didn't. It was probably why tonight he came out of his lion because Keith  _ hadn’t.  _ Lance stared at the stars. He stared and stared and stared and soon, he could make out the shape of Keith’s head with his mullet. He blinked. Was he that far gone?

 

He closed his eyes, thinking of all the times when Keith  _ was  _ there. He had remembered the bonding moment, but in a bi-panic crisis had denied it. Now he can’t speak about it because if he did, Keith would  _ have his head, _

 

He was a 100% sure Keith was angry about that.

 

Still, he wished Keith was here, sitting next to him, talking to him. He wished he would speak, he would eat with the others, he wished things would go back to normal.

 

“Hey.”

 

Lance’s heart skipped a beat. Did Keith somehow hear his thoughts?

 

“Sorry I didn't come knocking today, I was… uh… What was I doing?”

 

“Probably something with Shiro,” Lance mumbled.

 

Keith remained quiet. They both knew it was true. Still, Keith sat next to Lance and looked up at the stars. Lance was looking at the ground, angry and frustrated. Why does it end up like this? Why can’t he be happy? Why does everyone he fall for either not be interested in him or they’re interested in  _ someone  _ else. Someone  _ better. _

 

Allura? Prince Lotor. How was he supposed to beat a  _ Prince  _ who’s  _ half Altean?  _

 

Keith? Shiro. How is he supposed to beat  _ this  _ guy? He doesn’t even need to say much, he knows he can never compete.

 

Lance sighs until he hears sniffles from beside him. He whips his head to face Keith, who’s full on crying. Tears coming down like a waterfall, face scrunched up in anger and frustration.

 

Lance hadn’t thought about how it’d  _ affect  _ Keith. He thought about the team, Shiro and especially himself. But Keith? Keith probably felt awful on nights when he wakes up or when he can’t sleep and he  _ knows  _ that something happened. He probably feels disgusted with himself, someone he sees as a brother, in love with him? He doesn’t know how that works.

 

So Lance did the only thing he could. He hugged Keith. He shushed him softly, rubbing small circles into his back as Keith hiccuped and cried into Lance’s shoulder. As the crying died down, Lance made the biggest mistake of his life.

 

He spoke.

 

“Guess we made another bonding moment, huh.”

 

“Ha, ye- wait, wait, waaaaaaait. You said you don’t remember the bonding moment!!” Keith practically screamed.

 

It was at this moment Lance knew he had screwed up.

 

“I just- It was supposed to- I mean I don’t reme- Keith please don’t kill me! I panicked!!” Lance explained.

 

“Panicked? Why?” Keith asked, inching closer and closer.

 

“I don’t know, when a hot guy says to you “We had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms!” The first thing you do when you have a bi heart is think how gay that sounds…”

 

“Oh… so you think I’m hot?” Keith said, inching ever so close, so close Lance could smell the faded scent of Shiro and Earth.

 

“Is… Is that the only thing you got from me speaking?”  Lance said, slowly closing his eyes, waiting for the kiss to happen.

 

It didn't.

 

Keith backed away, probably filled with guilt.

 

“I can’t kiss you, Lance. I don’t think I can kiss anyone. I just… I don’t want to kiss you, that’s all.”

 

“Why? Am I that bad? I guess I’m no competition with Shiro when it comes to kissing huh.” Lance said as he stood up, ready to walk away.

 

“Lance, no! Why would you think that! When I think that I might’ve kissed Shiro today, I get so sick! He’s like my brother! Lance, you know this!”

 

“Huh. That’s funny, cause everytime I see you kiss him, you seem to  _ thoroughly  _ enjoy it, actually  _ begging  _ for more! Leave me the hell alone Kogane! Go back to the love of your life.” 

 

Keith stood up and ran up to him, holding his hand and stopping him.

 

“Take that back.” 

 

“Can’t, it’s the fucking truth. If you have a deal with it, then how about you stop kissing him?? Oh wait, you can’t you’re too far whipped for him. Whatever Keith, I don’t care anymore, I get it, I’m not good enough for anyone, stop making me feel wo-”

 

Keith abruptly pulled Lance’s hand pulling Lance’s body closer to him. He kissed him. Keith kissed Lance and it was the best thing to ever happen to them both. When they stop for air, the mood is still there, and they go back for more, hands rushing on each other's bodies, practically memorizing the way they’re built for memory. Their kiss only getting deeper, heated, as they find out they rather like this past time activity.

 

Keith stops for air again. They look at each other.

 

“I’m sorry,” Keith says, tears beginning to appear again.

 

He was awfully crying a lot tonight.

 

“I’m so sorry Lance. Just know that I like you. Just know that even under the spell, I like you, I always have and probably will. I like you, Lance, I like you.” Keith said as he walked away to his lion, hugging his arms.

 

Lance just watched as the love of his life walked away, a big goofy smile forming on his lips. He touched his lips, the feel of Keith still there, the electricity still alive. He wanted to do it again, but Keith was already gone. He couldn’t wait for the next night.

 

The next night, he would confess to Keith as well. 

 

\------------------------------

 

The next day he awoke to a yelling Pidge.

 

“LANCE GET THE FUCK UP, IT’S A MIRACLE YOU NEED TO SEE THIS MAN, LANCE  _ GET THE FUCK UP!!!!! _ ”

 

So Lance woke up, and what he saw really was a miracle. One hell of a miracle.


	10. The end is the beginning :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000+ HITS???? THANK YOU, GUYS???? SO MUCH???? Have this, it's the last chapter and yeah, I know it's mostly Keith's side but guys, the story was in Lance's, okay? I'm going to miss everyone and writing this story, and it's been an honor flying with you all. Enjoy as you watch klance be canon :)))

Keith kept tossing and turning. He couldn’t sleep.

 

He couldn’t  _ believe  _ he did that!!!

 

He was stuck in a position where he was  _ super  _ happy he could cry or  _ super  _ sad he could cry.

 

So he cried.

 

Tears of joy, of anxiety, of sadness, he cried.

 

He was crying a lot today.

 

Black, in the slightest, purred to calm him down. Keith eventually stopped crying, and sat up, rubbing his neck as it was awfully sore. He went to the pilot's chair and tried to concentrate. It was hard waking up the lions, and if you weren’t in the right mindset, especially since the lions are low in energy, your lion wouldn’t awake. It was a must that you were happy. 

 

Keith concentrated and suddenly memories started coming in his mind. Memories of what has been happening the past few weeks. Of him and Shiro. Of what he was like the whole time. He stood up, ran outside and puked. He couldn’t believe he did that with Shiro. Especially after Shiro  _ just  _ came from waking up, especially since he confessed to Shiro that he loves him  _ as a brother _ . Keith was out there for long, puking his guts out till there was nothing. 

 

He then heard footsteps. Pidge. 

 

“...Keith? Are you okay?” She seemed hesitant, then he remembered that he snapped at her once, and she became afraid to even  _ look  _ at him.

 

He emptied his stomach once more.

 

“Keith!” She came running at him, pulling his hair back and rubbing circles into his back.

 

After Keith stopped vomiting, Pidge slowly made him go to her lion. There wasn't anyone in hers today because they were either in Allura’s, Hunk’s or Keith’s (which is just Kosmo). They got in and Pidge settled Keith down. She got what was closest to water and offered to give it to him, seeing as he was weak. Keith drank gratefully, but his guilt was weighing him down.

 

“S..ry” He tried to say, before he went into a coughing fit, almost as if he was going to puke again. Tears came to his eyes, but they didn't roll off. Instead, he stopped coughing, drank and looked down.

 

He tried once more.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry…For everything I’ve done the past few weeks. I seem to only be remembering now everything I’ve done and… I’m so sorry Pidge.”

 

“Shh... It’s not your fault. It’s technically Lance’s since he pushed you down and you got bit. Ha. Well, it’s nice to hear your apology, but it won’t matter in the morning will it? You’re just gonna go back being a dumbass…” Pidge said.

 

Keith looked down.

 

“...When… When I was at the Blade of Marmora, there was either mission, stars or darkness. On my missions, there was one green star that was persistent. It was  _ always  _ there, no matter  _ where  _ I went. I used to think it meant that I wasn't doing anything, I wasn't improving. I  _ hated  _ that star. But then my mom told me something. She said that the star is a goddess, that represents life and is always looking after people. The goddess was smart and loved nature to no ends. Though she was always ridiculed for being shorter than most gods and goddesses, she was highly intelligent. And she always helped in times of need… She told me people would give her other people’s names, who fit into that category. She told me that she named the star after her best friend, who died.”

 

Pidge was laying silently next to him, leaning into his shoulders.

 

“What did you name the star?” Pidge asks quietly after some time had passed.

 

“...Pidge.”

 

There was more silence. Then Pidge started laughing. Kosmo teleported into where they were, right on them. They both groaned at the sudden impact before Kosmo licked the both of them. They laughed again, under the warmth of Kosmo who was  _ not budging _ .

 

“That was a cliche story. What was the point of even telling me?”

 

“Well, Hunk and Shiro are like brothers to me. Allura is like a Princess to me-”

 

“That’s because she  _ is  _ a princess.” Pidge snorted.

 

“I know. Remember what you said during our first team bonding and Coran and Allura wanted us to listen to her?-”

 

“Oh, the Princess of what?? We’re in space, she’s no princess of ours!” They said at the same time.

 

They laughed again.

 

“She’s like a princess to me, but a very dear friend. And you… Even if you I’m not one to you, you’re someone I want to be best friends with. You’re… best friendable. Maybe because of all the sass that oozes out of you.”

 

Pidge pinched Keith as she laughed. He joined.

 

“Rule number one of being a best friend: you can be a douche to other people, not me.”

 

Keith laughed at that.

 

“Hey… so what’s Lance to you?” Pidge asked.

 

Keith looked away.

 

“Rule number two of being a best friend: we tell each other everything.”

 

Keith groaned before slapping his face into Kosmo’s soft fur.

 

“Hif ma cwuff” (His my crush)

 

Pidge squealed.

 

“Tell me everything!”

 

And so he did. They talked till early morning, before falling asleep on Kosmo, whilst leaning on each other. For the first time, they both had a good night’s sleep.

 

For 3 hours.

 

Soon, Shiro was waking people up and looking for Keith just in case he hadn’t run off to do something bad. Kosmo teleported Keith and Pidge to where everyone was except Lance. Apparently, Allura and Coran found a cure to Keith’s love bug. However, Keith walked up to everyone, said good morning and waited for everyone to come by. 

 

It was silent.

 

“Keith?” Shiro asked, hesitant.

 

Then Keith cried once more.

 

“I’m sorry Shiro! I’m sorry!” Keith said, tears in his eyes.

 

He didn't go to hug Shiro, he didn't know how long it’d take for them both to get over it. But Shiro came and hugged Keith, tears of relief dropping. Shiro got his  _ brother  _ back.

 

“It’s okay, I forgive you.”

 

Keith stood up and fully hugged him and started talking with him and the others.

 

Pidge teleported to her hangar to call Lance as she didn't want to go to Lance’s directly. She’d give away the surprise. So in the most rushed, loud and excited voice, she called out

 

“LANCE GET THE FUCK UP, IT’S A MIRACLE YOU NEED TO SEE THIS MAN, LANCE  _ GET THE FUCK UP!!!!! _ ”

 

Lance emerged groggily to where everyone was.

 

Keith was standing right there, talking to Shiro.  _ Normally. _

 

Like, nothing ever happened.

 

Coran jumped in.

 

“Princess Allura and I remembered something! You can also remove the spell with true love’s kiss, or something like that, but it wasn't reliable, so it was rarely talked about. Keith my boy, how did the spell wear off?”

 

Keith looked as Lance approached him.

 

“True love’s kiss I guess.”

 

Lance blushed hard. Keith walked up to Lance, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes.

He mouthed the words “thank you”, before moving away and talking with the others.

 

Lance was happy.

 

\-------------------------------

 

They were all set and ready, food stored and lions ready to go. They were meeting up for the last time before their long journey home began.

 

Everyone slowly trickled into their lions, leaving Lance and Keith alone. It had been official for 2 weeks now.

 

“Travel safely babe,” Lance said as he kissed Keith’s forehead.

 

“I know how to pilot a lion,  _ babe, _ ” Keith said angrily. He huffed and pouted, crossing his arms.

 

Lance laughed and Keith was suddenly enlightened by his laugh. He pulled Lance down by his shoulder, giving him a final kiss.

 

“See you in the stars, Sharpshooter.”

 

Kosmo came and teleported Keith in his lion, and the Black lion roared to life. Lance looked at the lion before running into his own.

 

“ No si te gano primero Samurai.”

 

“Ha??!!! What’s that supposed to mean??!!!” Keith said angrily.

 

Lance and the others just laughed, as he demanded an answer.

 

It was going to be a long ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment your favorite part and check out my other fic, His Name! Also, I don't know if it's correct, but what I was trying to make Lance say is "Not if I beat you first, Samurai"...so yeah. Other than that, this is Stasoft, signing out.


End file.
